simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
New Player Test / Q
First off let me welcome you to Sim Country Sim Country is an in-depth game of both warfare and economics, known to players as the war game and econ game. The player has absolute control over all the government's responsibilities: Education, Healthcare, Social Security, Corporations either CEO or Government controlled, and of course the military. A player can control the military and buy everything from jeeps up to nuclear weapons. Secured mode Sim Country has many benefits depending on the world and even the way you play. First, all players on all worlds except Fearless Blue (War World) have a country in Secure Mode. Secure mode countries can ever be attack so a military is not required but is still optional. Players often keep most there military assets, their most valuable corps, and even all their wealth. Secure mode countries are completely protected from player attacks and nuclear fallout. State and Enterprize Corperations When starting a country many players feel an urge to nationalize CEO’s and keep state corporations in which they can control. This is often a bad mistake and causes much harm if not total failure to the beginning economy. CEO’s are partly essential to a good economy. They are the only corps that can higher disabled workers and help employ Housewives. Without CEO’s these 2groups would raise costs of a country by taking Social Security. Also buying a corporation can cost minimum 200B most CEO corporations are worth 1T if not 2-3T in net worth. A Commonly asked Question is “what corps are the most profitable and what should I set my taxes to?” All corps are rather balanced. Granted High Tech Corps make more then average and are level 4 or higher plenty of other lower levels corps are highly profitable. Oil, Electrical Power, Medical Materials/Equipment, and Aluminum are levels 1-3 and make higher then normal income. A common question is "How much do CEO make over states". They both make the same amount in the end. CEO do make more in the stating game. When frist starting a nation a single CEO can bring in alot of cash.(see below) Fully upgraded CEO can make around 50B per year Income = 50B a year Costs ---see below--- Country Resource fee(non ajustable rate of 20%) = 10B Salaries (based on the CEO preference, this example will be based on a Oil corp of 300Salaries) = 7B Taxes(veries by the president for educational reasons taxes will be 10%) =5B As you see a CEO pays 22-23B(almost 50%) of there income to the host nation. In return it is your job to make sure welfare is high(that leads to high production). Welfare is based on the Education, Health, Social Security, Tranportation indexs. Make sure there indexs are always at a MINIMUM of 110 each that will ensure very high production in CEO and will help them to yeild the best profits. Unlike CEO, State corps require a much difference strategy. They dont give taxes/country fees so the presurre to be profitable is less. Keep in mind unlike CEO, states have a lower Quility limit. if you buy 120Q at the most you can make 170Q(as where CEO can turn 120Q->200Q) also states can only make at there highest levels make 250Q(CEO can make 300Q even 370Q). When building state corps its best to ONLY build what you need(Space/Weapons/Material corps) otherwise leave those to the CEO's. When building states -Salaries should always start off at 300 to help maximize production -When starting only buy 120Q until the corp is fully upgraded then buy 180Q -Make sure that the corps are set to auto upgrade both Quility and Production. -Never common/local market trade in the beginning stages (leave that till the end) States are best used only to build weapons/space goods becuase its easier to control. Anything else should be left to the CEO as they generate more income thus bringing more money into your nation. Taxation, Income, and National Debt Taxes are important because they gain your country income. To high taxes and CEO’s leave, Good tax rates are 0-20% for CEO and 80% for States. Some people ask “Why should CEO get a free ride at 0% taxes?”. CEO’s still pay 36% of there income to the country they are located in as a “Country resource fee” also they pay salaries. So a CEO is paying 50% of there income even with 0% tax rate. Income in SimCountry is everything, It will dictate how much you can spend, what you can spend it on, even who you send it to(weapons, relief aid, ect). In the early game news players look at the Types of index and often dont understand them. Heres how Taxes paid by Citizens- This is the first and easyest way to gain income. Everyone working in your nation (Government or Corperate) give yous some of there income. This is a set rate of 36% and cannot be changed. Income from this is based solely on how much your people make. The more they make the more you gain in taxes. Heath Contributions and Costs- The income from this comes in 2 forms. Peoples income and your Investment Fund. In the early game it is possiable to make more then you spend but as your econ grows it will get harder. Although some nations even in the higher levels do see their health index making more then they spend. This is due to mainly to again high salaries and very large Investment funds portfolios. Education Contributions and Costs- This index is also done the same way as your health index. More your people make and the bigger the Investment fund the better. Taxes paid by Corperations- This shows the income made from CEO taxes only. This is the income you make from you taxation on CEO's. This is completely dependent on your personal preference. Most players do 0% taxes to encourge CEO growth so this is often is at 0 becuase there is not taxation. Profit paid by State Owned Corperations- This one tells you how much you make on all State(government) Owned corperations. This income is based on how many states corps you have, What Q there making, How much you tax them, and their salaries. Income from Enterprises- This the the 36% income you gain from any CEO corps that reside in your nation. Theres nothing you can control about this expect for how many CEO's you have. More CEO's = more cash/ Less CEO = less cash. Income From Dividend= This is a tricky income to master. This tells you how much you make from ownership of any shares you own. Any shares you own ( not investment fund related ) will pay you dividends of the profit this is will shown here. This can be a very profitiable way of money but requires intense effort and upkeep. Beginners Income Boosters- This is an income given to the player for a few weeks when they are classified as new. War & Game Levels Speaking of levels another commonly asked question is what's more important War Levels or Game Levels? Comparing the too is like comparing an apple and an orange. Game Levels measure how well your country is progressing. There are to ways to play (Full game) War ranking you are measured though defense of you empire, and how well you war though both C3(computer controlled countries) and President controlled countries. The other method is the Economic ranking. This Deals heavily with country indexes (education, health, ect) as well as country’s must have and make substantial income. Most Economic Measured players have massive holding usually in excess of 100 Trillion or more in corporation assets and global loans. War Levels measure how well you war. Level 0 is the default level for players. After each war a player progresses though the levels. Free players can only reach level 3 paying members can go as high as level 7. Each war level adds more weapons to C3 countries making them harder to take but increasing the benefits (more cash, weapons, population). When Starting Game Levels are your primary consern they are measured several was the most important are the indexs. Several indexs are factored into making your "Game Level" these indexs are also the most important as they effect the growth of you nation. Education Index - This is the first and most important index in Sim Country. Education is the driving force behind your ecomony. If you have a good education index, then people will seek higher education and eventally become High Tech workers. These are needed in ALL corps. Some corps like food/minning need little of them others like High Tech/Weapons corps need large amounts in order to produce High Quality Computers/Weapons. When building up an econ a play should always keep 150index. Once in the later stages of the game players should seek 180-200index. Remember that Universitys can be coverted into "Back to Work Schools" which train housewives and have them reenter the workforce. They will only work 40% of the total "Private" sector jobs "IE CEO corperations". You should keep between 0-10 to make sure you have a stable supply of housewives. Health Index- Next is the health index. This Influences both, Disabled people in your economy, Death rates, Brithrates, and life expentency. This index is easy to get going. In the beginning of the game a player just need a 100index. In the later stages a 130 should be considered a standerd index. Rememer hospitals can train disabled and help them back into the work force. They follow the same rules as housewives, and only 0-10 rebilitation centers are needed. Hositals also can be turned into war clinics to help those wounded in battle return to a normal life the more you have the faster they recover and also reduce the amount that die due to combat injuries. Social Security- How much you pay housewives/unemployed/disabled. 80% is a normal recommended setting. In the higher stages when welfare is MUCH more important 100% is recommended Employment Index- Tells you how much of your population is employed and working. This is just a guide to tell you how many people are in the work force. Keep this above 90% for best effiancy. The lower this index is the higher your SS payments are. Transportation Index- How your transportation in your nation is. Keep this at 125-135 for the best rate. Military and Nuclear Weapons Commonly asked questions are “Should I build an army right away? When should I worry about an army?” Players cannot be attacked unless they War level 3. Also the first country a player get’s (expect on Fearless Blue) is in secure mode and can never be attacked by another human player. When your economy is ready remember army’s cost a lot. A basic set of military installations of 100forts and 6bases cost 4B a month. There is no set level or requirement needed before building a military but making at least 50B profit a month from your country is a good start. To add more to how much a military cost think for a second. A bare basic airforce is 100 Interceptor wings(36K interecptors) and 20 Helicopter wings(7200 Helis). Now lets say you buy each at market base price. 36,000interecptors times 320(million) = 11 Trillion cash 7200helis times 250(million) = 2 Trillion Plus you'll need all the ammo for the units each wing needs about 11,000 missiles of each ammo type 1.1(million) inter ammo times 7.3(million) = 8.1 Trillion 220,000 Heli ammo times 9.5(million) = 2.1 Trillion In total your basic air defence will cost you a whopping 23 TRILLION SC$ thats if you buying @ market and buying 100Q weapons (higher Q does more damage). The best Q is 250 on the market even then youd spend. Almost 58 Trillion on just and airforce, even if you where luckly and buy weapons @ 50% below market price your still playing a staggering 29 Trillion. Back to the orginal question "When should i worry about an army?". A better Question is when do "YOU" think you you can effort it buy it? Remember that when you buy them they cost manpower a single wing is 2000men that need food, water, weapons, and a salary. Another Question a lot of people ask is “Can I have nukes?” The issue here is nukes can cause substantial damage if many attacks are successful and mostly players don’t sell to random players. Most nuke trades stay within a federation. Dealing with a nuclear attack is rare only because almost all Nuclear attacks are also unsuccessful, one of the most important and often the first established defense is against nuclear weapons. Most country hold more Nuclear Defensive weapons/ammo then nuclear weapons themselves. Equally important nukes can only be bought, sold, or produced if you are a paying member and making nukes requires a Game level of at least 3. Only a hand full of players make nuclear weapons and granted they do not let them go willingly. The only time nuclear attacks are successful is when a hand full of requirements are met. Is the nuclear weapon a higher quality then the defensive weapons?(usually costs 50Billion plus for a high Q nuke), does the enemy have defenses against it? What kind of location are you attack (each nuke is used for a different reason). On top of this nuclear weapons are relative weak due to there cost and delievery time. Most normal garrisons are stocked enough to stop 10-missiles or 5strategic bombs of atleast 200Q most people stock them to stop atleast 10strategic bomb or 20nuclear missiles. This means a player would spend about 800Billon just to get 1nuke though an average defence or 1.6-2Trillion just to get though a good defence. Not to mention nuclear weapons can only be lunached once per 15min per country (only one battery can be luanched at a time). To get 20nukes though this would mean you have to sit and click "Launch" for over 5hours if you used one country. Needless to say conventional military would be much more effective. Due to there nature nuclear weapons cuase great damage. They kill massive amounts of population but on the flip side the 3Basic rules to invading. Cash, Military assests, Pop. Those are the main reasons to take a country why take it if it has no cash to raid, no military, and you killed all the pop? War check list When you do reach a point where you feel ready to war an easy, effective way is to use a combo of weapons. Alot of players war differently. Some want the cheapest, others the fastest, others just want to blow stuff up. An effective way to learn is to use a combo of weapons. The most common way is 2bomber wings made of 600Bombers/400Fighters (25K bomb/20K air to air ammo) 2Long Range Divisons made of 1100Heavy artillery(Total around 800K shells are needed), 1100Heavy Tanks(Total around 800K tank grenades are needed) 1000Navy fighter planes(50K missiles), 200guided missile ships(about 5K missiles) When buying these weapons Bombers/Fighters(plus there ammo) it should be bought @ 250Q. As should only the Heavy artillery everything else(artillery ammo/ tank ammo/ navy ammo/weapons) can be bought @ 120Q. The reason for this assortment is becuase of the simple way way to clear a military. Use 400Fighters/100bombers per attack. Attack the defenses of a capital over and over. This cuases interceptors to responce keep doing this and you will eventally clear them giving you air power. Next use 1guided ship and 400Navy fightersto clear enemy helis. This is VERY important. 220 helis can kill 2000Weapons in a single strike so unless you want to lose alot of ground troops make sure all helis are clear. Attack the capital defense again until no more helis respond. After that you gain total air power. Once Interceptors/Helis are down use Navy fighters clear garrisons. Use 400 per attack will clear all if not almost all weapons. After the attack Use a near by LRD and attack with 5-10 tanks if you take no losses then use them in force and destory the target if you do take losses attack the target defenses with 100 more NFP after that your good to go. After that use Artillery/Tanks to attack the target.When attacking targets its easier to attack in order. Capital--->Factories--->Cities--->Fortifations. When attacking Capitals use 1000tanks/1000Artillery should take you 3attacks with this combo When attacking Factories use 150Tanks/150Artillery should only take 1attack(if not attack again and your good to go) When attacking Cities use 1000tanks/1000Artillery this will only need 1-2attacks When attacking Fortifations use 1000tanks/1000Artillery this will need also around 1-2attacks More Notes/Info-------------------------- The reason behind this attack order is simple. The Capital first becuase it hold alot of population and its easy to lower the WI 3-5points by just destorying the enemy capital. After the capital is down attack all factories. You can only attack Government(State) owned destoring them will give you 20WI points and even more if you kill alot of pop from them. It is very possiable to see 25+WI by just destoring 10factories. After that start attacking the Cities(there the targerts on the map with a Redhouse and a Skyscraper) Destory only these cities as they will do the most damage to the WI by killing population. After all that you should only need to take out a few enemy forts and youll win. Keep in mind these will be heavily defended so keep the pressure on. After all this and keep moving troops around and contantly paint(coloring the map in orange) will win. ---- If your thinking of warring just remember nothign comes free and dispite what you think when your a new player taking a country doesnt give that much assest when raiding. Your war level determines how strong a C'3 will be when raiding. This level also paint you for possiable Presidental attacks Level 1- 250B cash (No Presidental warring) Level 2- 500B cash (No Presidental warring) Level 3- 1T cash *NOTE* once at level 3 you are susetiable to presidental attacks (Human Players) This is also the highest level free players can go(Free being your not paying 12USD for 3month memberships) Level 4- 2.5T cash Level 5- 5T cash Level 6- 10T cash Level 7- 15T cash Q/A and Guide Review---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Secure mode countries need a Military True/ False……….Answer: False Secure mode countries can’t ever be attack so a military is not required but is still optional Nuclear Weapons and Space Trading is only open to paying members True/False……….Answer: True Nuclear Weapons and Space trading is a benefit only paying players receive CEO are not important to good economies True/False……….Answer: False CEO’s are partly essential to a good economy. They are the only corps that can higher disabled workers and help employ Housewives. Without CEO’s these 2groups would raise costs of a country by taking Social Security. Also important trying to buy them is difficult. They can cost 200B to several Trillion driving the starting economy into debt. ---- War levels 7 is obtainable by free players True/False……….Answer: False War level 7 is only reachable to paying members. Free players may reach level 3. Equally important a president’s empire cannot be attacked by another president until they reach level 3 The most profitable corps are only accessible to paying members True/False……….Answer: False All corps are rather balanced. Granted High Tech Corps make more then average and are level 4 or higher plenty of other lower levels corps are highly profitable. Oil, Electrical Power, Medical Materials/Equipment, and Aluminum are levels 1-3 and make higher then normal income. ---- Suggestions/Commonly asked Questions Q: Should I build an army right away? A: No. This is not advised, players cannot be attacked unless they war level 3. Also the first country a player gets(expect on Fearless Blue) is in secure mode and can never be attacked by another human player. Q: When should I worry about an army? A: When your economy is ready remember army’s cost a lot a basic army of 100forts and 6bases cost 4B a month. There is no set level or requirement needed before building a military but making atleast 50B profit a month is a good start. Q: Whats a good tax rate? A: Depends on the tax. CEO should be set to between 0-30%. State corporations should be 80% or higher for the best income Category:Guides